


Finish Strong

by Soccer1118Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer1118Krashlyn/pseuds/Soccer1118Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Ali and Ash Finish Strong together. What will their journey bring them to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" a similar voice said

"Ash!" Pinoe all but yelled 

"Pinoe could you take it down a notch?" Ali said

"Sorry... but that's not happening Krieger." 

"Ali this is Ash, this is her first camp and...." Pinoe looked at the rooming list "She's your room partner for these next few days, so have fun. See you at team dinner!" Pinoe said before walking up to Ash

"Don't do anything stupid Harris she's trying to find herself." she whispered, Ashlyn nodded

"So... I'm Ashlyn and I guess your room partner this week. Do you have the key's or do I need to grab them from Jill?

"I've got them. Were room 303 so here's a key I'm gonna take the stairs."

"Why?"

"I don't like elevators."

"Then I'll walk with you."

\------------------------------------------------------

"So which bed do you wan't? Ashlyn asked

"The window, thanks"

Ashlyn set all her stuff down and plopped on the bed. 

"Tired?" 

"Maybe..."

"Well we have an hour and I'm gonna jump in the shower so take a nap if you want I'll wake you 15 minutes before we have to be down there."

"Okay! Thanks."

Ali got her stuff and wen't into the bathroom.

"Why does she have to be so beautiful?" Ali thought 

She turned the water as high as she could get it and got lost in her thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------

15 minutes before the team dinner Ali woke Ashlyn up.

"Thank you again!" 

"No problem."

They walked down to the room together and got their food. Ashlyn sat across from Ali with Pinoe on her left and Syd on Ali's left.

"So Syd this is Ashlyn, she's new this camp."

"Nice to meet you Ashlyn. I'm Sydney but everyone call's me Syd."

"Nice to meet you to. You can just call me Ash."

Jill and the rest of the coach's walked in

"Okay ladies, it is the first night of camp and as you can see we have a new comer this time. So everyone be welcoming and helpful. Thank you and see you in the weight room tomorrow morning at 9 am." Jill said and then wen't to get food 

"Ash!! I didn't know you would be here, but on the down low you deserve to be!" Tobin said coming up to her

"Thanks Tob's and who is this?"

"This is Christen Press this is her second camp. So I'm showing her around a little."

"Nice to meet you Press, is that okay if I call you that?"

"Yep."

Everyone went back to dinner talking before they had to go to their room's 

\----------------------------------------

"Hey Ali I'm gonna hop in the shower so if you need anything in the bathroom the door will be unlocked but just knock."

"Okay."

Ashlyn got in the shower so Ali had time to think. 

"Damn, she is ......"

She was taking out of her thoughts by the bathroom door opening.

"If you don't mind can you hand me a pair of boxers out of my bag?'

"Yeah no problem."

She got up and a grabbed a blue pair of shark boxers.

"Sharks huh?" she giggled

"Shut up... I like them, and thank you!"

\---------------------------------

When Ashlyn got out of the bathroom she put all of her stuff away and then laid in bed. Ali turned off all the lights after brushing her teeth and hopped in bed. 

"I'll set an alarm for 8. Good Night Ash." Ali winked at Ashlyn while setting her phone on the night stand

"Good night Al's"


	2. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step

The Second Day of training camp went by fast for Ashlyn as that is what she does everyday so it was easy for her. 

"Hey Al, how's it going." Ash says as she see's Ali staring at her

"What.. Oh good." she says embarrassed

"Do you wan't to shower first or?" Ali says

"You can go first"

"Okay thanks"

After the both take showers and get ready for bed Ali sets a timer again for 8 because they have a team breakfast in the morning.

\----------------------------

"Good morning ladies" pinoe say's catching up to the pair

"Hey pin-head!" Ashlyn says running away from a swat

Ash the day goes on Pinoe notices how much Ashlyn and Ali are flirting. So she walk's up to Ash. 

"Keep the googly eyes on a down low before someone else catches you."

Ashlyn turn's red and goes back to practice

\-----------------------------

After the team dinner Ashlyn spots Ali and Syd talking as they are walking out.

"Hello ladies, Ali, how was the first actual day on the field?"

"Fine" Ali says sharply. She says goodbye to Syd and then starts at a fast pace for the stairs

"What was that about?" Ashlyn ask Syd

She just shrug's. Ashlyn says goodbye to Syd then rushes to catch up with Ali. After running up two flights of stairs to reach Ali she pulls on her wrist.

"Whats the matter?" she says out of breath

"Nothing." and she continues walking

Ashlyn races up to the front of Ali and stop's in front of her. Ali just goes around her. When they reach the door for their floor Ashlyn grab's Ali and throw's her over her shoulder and starts walking toward's their room.

"Ashlyn you better put me down." Ali half yell's in a wishper

"You know Al..Princess, that's what im gonna call you. You should learn that I don't let people walk away from me like that."

"Ashlyn put me down right now!"

"Not happening Princess!"

Ashlyn reaches their room and unlocks it. She doesn't set Ali down until the door is closed.

"Okay...., Whats the matter?"

"Nothing"

Ashlyn takes her shirt off to put a non sweaty one on. "Well that's a lie, because earlier you were flirting with me, and don't act like you weren't and now your all pissed off at me and I have no clue why!" 

"I'm not mad at you!"

Ashlyn walks up to Ali and set's her hands on her hips. Ali's breath hitch's. 

"Alex, what is wrong. Please tell me."

"Ash....," She walks away and looks out the window, "I don't know how to say it, I've never felt like this. So I don't know how to put it."

"Al, I don't judge" she says calmly

"Ash, I...I think I'm a.....attracted to" she says with tears filling her eyes

"Oh thank god... I thought you were actually mad at me for something. Alex, I won't lie, I am attracted to you, but we are going to take this at your pace."

Ali turn's around and see's honesty in her eye's. She walks toward Ashlyn and engulfing Ashlyn in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Al, can you look at me?" so she does

"Will, you go on... a date with me tomorrow night since we have the night off?" she says getting nervous

Ali stutters so Ashlyn immediately thinks the worst.

"I'm sorry I should have waited... I'm.." she was cut off by Ali

"Yes I will."

"You will!"

"Yes"

They get ready for bed just like every night except this night they both have smiles on their faces. Again Ali sets her alarm.

"Good night Princess!"

"Good night Ash!"


	3. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter until next week Tuesday/Wednesday! whenever I can post one- leave comment's on anything you want!- enjoy!!!

Beep..Beep...Beep

Ali woke up and shut the alarm off. She woke Ashlyn up and they got ready. Once it was 8:50 they headed down to the weight room

"Good morning girls" Pinoe said

"Fuck off Pinhead." Ashlyn said 

"Well someone is angry..."

"I'm not angry I'm just trying to concentrate."

"Ash.... settle down a little." Ali said

Ash turned and looked at Ali "I'm sorry....," she turned to Pinoe, "I'm sorry Pinhead"

After that Ash immediately walked away looking defeated. As soon as she entered the weight room she looked normal though, Ali had noticed.

\-----------------------------

After a solid three hour work out the girls were told yet again that they had the rest of the day off except for team lunch after that they were free to do what ever they wanted.

So Ash and Ali walked up to their room, and took a nap. When they woke up it was 15 to five.

"Al... wake up. I'm going to get ready, your going to get ready, and they were leaving..... So get up!" Ash said while pushing Ali back and forth on her bed.

"Ughhh...... I'm up..I'm up."

"Good, now get ready princess!"

With that Ash and Ali got ready and headed out. Ash rented a car so they wouldn't have to take the the van's.

\----------------------------

"Ash where are we going?"

"You will find out soon princess!"

"But...," Ali was cut off "No but's princess" Ash said laughing

15 minutes later they pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant.

"Name please"

"Harris"

"Okay right this way."

The two were sat and given menu's.

"What sounds good?" Ashlyn asked

"I don't know... I'm kinda looking at Carbonara"

"That sounds good!"

Ashlyn was about to say something when their waitress walked up to their table.

"So what can I get for you ladies" the waitress said eyeing Ashlyn up and down

"Um.... Can I get a Martini." Ali said

"Okay... and for you.." She said yet again eyeing Ashlyn up

"And can I get an Old Fashion Whiskey, Also two orders of Carbonara."

"Okay... that will be right out."

"Is it me or was she totally checking you out?"

"She was.... but I'll set her straight"

\--------------------------

Thirty minutes later their food had been served and almost completely eaten.

"That was good!" Ashlyn said putting a hand on her stomach

"Your such a goof!.... Oh look our favorite person!"

"How's everything going?"

"Good, can you take this." Ashlyn said pointing to her plate

"I sure can!" As she picked it up she slid a piece of paper on the table with the bill and winked

As the girl was about to walk away Ashlyn spoke up, 

"Um.... you forgot something and set the piece of paper on the plate... Thanks!"

The waitress walked away stunned, it even left Ali's mouth wide open.

"Hahaha!" Ali started laughing

Ashlyn paid cash and got up and waited for Ali to. She offered her arm for Ali to take which she happily took. 

\---------------------------

On the ride home Ashlyn started to rap. This set Ali into a fit of giggles. When they finally reached the hotel and Ashlyn parked the car, she turned and looked at Ali.

"I had a great night! Thank you for going on a date with me!"

"I enjoyed it too! I plan on going on more if your up to it?"

"What.... of course I am!"

They sat there in silence for a little bit before Ashlyn broke it.

"I know it's early but I really would like to kiss you?"

With that Ashlyn started to lean in and stopped half way. With this Ali closed the gap.


End file.
